Connect the Dots
by heyhey13
Summary: Song Fic, Two Shot. The final battle makes two young girls realize that their friendship might just be a little more. Femmeslash
1. Part One

A/N This is based in the seventh book during the battle

A/N This is based in the seventh book during the battle. I don't actually remember exactly what happened and I refuse to reread it because I hated the seventh book, so if a few things are off deal with it. It's my story it's how I wanted it to happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song! It's by the spilled canvas. I also don't own the characters and anything else that might seem familiar to you.

WARNING: Femslash or whatever it's called. There's no hardcore sexuality in it but yeah I don't how people react to these things. Also it starts off really dark but has a good ending. So don't be discouraged! This isn't a depressing story!

THIS IS A TWO PART STORY SO DON'T FLIP OUT WHEN YOU GET TO THE END!

Connect the Dots

Part One

_If your feet hurt from walking too much,_

_Then I will tend to them, with a velvet touch._

Ginny couldn't look back, not now, not ever. She continued to run she lived by every step. Her brother fallen, gone forever. If she didn't stop moving reality wouldn't catch up on her. She could pretend that night had never happened. She could pretend everyone was still alive and there wasn't a war going back on at her most loved school and Harry. She didn't even know if he was still alive.

Ginny felt her heart sting as the words flew through her head. She understood why he broke up with her, but there was always that doubt she held deep inside buried underneath her chest. It didn't matter, she didn't need him. She never even liked him in the first place. It was just the idea of him was what she wanted the most, but when she thought of the future she thought of someone else, Hermione Granger.

Whenever Ginny found herself daydreaming in her own world Hermione would always be there with her. Whenever she saw herself kissing and holding hands with anyone it was with Hermione, not with any boy. It had always been that way. That's why she went through so many guys so quickly. She just couldn't feel anything for them. At the Yule Ball she only went to impress Hermione, but Hermione didn't even give her a second glance. Ginny would always push the feelings aside. They were silly and foolish. Hermione would never like her. It was obvious she liked Ron.

Ginny felt her legs become weak. They were turning soft making every step harder and harder to take. Ginny was approaching the forest when she stopped and dropped to her knees. She let out a soft cry and fell to the ground.

It was all over. There was no escape. She knew they where in there. It was pointless to live anymore. Everything she ever had was taken away from her in one night, her future, her family, everything. Ginny let her body go limp. She completely rolled over on the rocky surface and closed her eyes. She would not move. She wouldn't open her eyes and when she did all of this would be gone, along with her being.

"Ginny!" Ginny twitched as she heard her name being shouted. It was distant, unreal. Ginny ignored it and continued to stay in her dazed condition. "Ginny!" she heard being shouted again. This time it was closer but it still seemed so far away from her. She felt her body begin to shake.

The earth was erupting. She knew it. She didn't care. Let the earth open up and swallow her alive. She didn't want anything to do with it anymore. Suddenly her body stopped shaking. She felt a gentle brush against her cheek. The tender touch caused Ginny to shoot open her eyes.

Hermione Granger jumped back by the sudden movement. Her face was bloody and her hair was filled with twigs and leaves. She seemed bruised and beaten but something about her gave Ginny the first feeling of hope she had in a while. "Hermione," Ginny whispered.

"Oh Ginny," Hermione sighed with relief. "Oh Ginny," Hermione threw herself on top of Ginny and squeezed her tight. For a few seconds the two of them seemed to get lost in their own world. Just the two of them together and safe. A loud scream broke the world in two sending them both back into reality. "Come Ginny, you need to get up."

Ginny tried to move herself. "I can't, Hermione. I can't feel my legs." Ginny felt the tears start to swell up in her eyes.

"It'll be alright. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Hermione looked around. She could see figures approaching from far away but they were coming up fast. She took out her wand and with a few swishes Ginny felt her legs begin to heal. Hermione bent over and wrapped one of Ginny's arms around her shoulders. "Come on, we don't have time for the spell to fully work. We need to go now."

Ginny nodded and lifted herself up. She felt the pain shoot through her legs like a thousand stabs throughout her skin. Ginny looked at Hermione catching her stare.

"Are you ready?"

Ginny nodded her head. "Let's go."

Hermione started to move forward with Ginny trying to keep up. Her legs began to heal with every step. The spell continued to work. Hermione was picking up her speed. Ginny turned her head to see that they were being followed. She felt her heart race faster as they headed towards the lake.

"Hermione we're running out of room," Ginny said as they came to the edge.

Hermione didn't stop moving. She continued to pull Ginny with her. "I know." Was all she said. They stopped suddenly when they came to edge of the water. Ginny looked down into its depths gloom fully. She had a feeling it was finally the ending of her journey. Ginny noticed Hermione was looking in the same direction. Ginny turned her head to see what Hermione was looking at. There were about six figures approaching them, closer then ever.

Instantly Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand a squeezed it tight. Hermione held it back not wanting to let go. They were trapped, out numbered. The figures already had their wands pointing at them. The two of them waited for the destiny to arrive.

The figures that approached them were hooded but not for long. One of them pulled down his hood to reveal the face of Draco Malfoy. His hair was longer then ever reaching down to his shoulders. His face was skinny and sunken in and his eyes rage with nothing but evil. He grinned wickedly as he starred down the two girls. "No reason for us to hid anymore," Draco hissed to his companions. "The Dark Lord has found us victory tonight."

Instantly, after the worlds were said the other put down there hoods only to reveal more of there former classmates. Hermione felt her heart sink as she looked into the faces of her peers. She always knew it would be this way but she always hoped that it wouldn't.

"Malfoy," she whispered.

"Don't say my name mudblood!" Draco snapped. He lifted up his wand as if he were about to do a spell but then quickly put it down deciding against it. "Who is that you have with you? Is that little Weasley?" Draco moved closer to where the two of them stood. "You grew up didn't you?" Draco looked Ginny up and down taking in every inch of her skin.

Draco moved close enough so that he could whisper into Ginny's ear. "It's not too late," he whispered. "Come join us. I'll make sure your family gets protection; I'll give you everything you've ever dreamt of. All you have to do is kill the mudblood."

Ginny let go of Hermione's hand a slapped Draco. "Get away from me."

Draco just stood there stunned at the girl's reaction. Then suddenly he started laughing. Once the other Death Eaters knew it was okay they began to chuckle too. Draco reached out and grabbed Ginny's arm. He pulled her towards him then threw her onto the ground.

Hermione lashed out, not thinking and grabbed onto him. "Don't touch her! She screamed.

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and through her on the other side of him near the edge of the water. "Don't touch me mudblood. I don't want your filth tainting me." The group of Death Eaters around him had come closer. Sparks of colors flew from their wands ready to attack. Draco put his hand up giving them the signal to stop. The sparks stopped but none of them put their wands down.

Ginny looked to Hermione. Hermione reached her hand out for Ginny to take. Ginny reached her hand out to grab Hermione's but they were too far away. Draco noticed what the two girls were doing. He lifted up his foot and stomped on Hermione's hand. Hermione let out a shrill scream and pulled her hand back.

Draco and the other Death Eaters began to laugh. Ginny felt the tears finally flow from her face. "Hermione," she whispered.

Draco squatted onto his knees near where Ginny lied. He brushed his hands across her face then lifted it up by her chin. "How about a kiss?" he laughed.

At that moment Ginny sucked up the nastiest thing she could create and spat it in Draco's face. Draco quenched as her saliva dripped down towards his mouth. He let go of her and whipped the slim off from his face. He stood up and looked at his death eaters. "Go ahead," he said to them.

At once all of them let out sparks of red hitting Ginny in every spot. Ginny felt her body begin to turn in all directions. Pain radiated throughout her entire body. She started to scream. It was too much pain. She couldn't take it. Just at the moment she was sure she was going to die the pain stopped.

All she could see was a rainbow of lights flowing through the air. Ginny wanted to pass out. She was so dizzy and she was sure everything about her body was broken, but then she felt a cool numbing feeling soothe her entire body. Hermione's spell was still working.

Ginny's head became focused again. She saw that there were two death eaters on the ground, unmoving. She looked around and spotted Hermione with in seconds. She was at the edge of the cliff frozen solid. She was petrified. Ginny watched Draco walk back and forth teasing her with his taunts.

The rest of the Death Eaters were there. All of there attention was on Hermione, they were being careless. Ginny lifted her wand and pointed it at the death eater who was farthest away from the group. "Avada Kedavra," she whispered. The death eater dropped to the floor unnoticed. There were only three of them left. Ginny picked out her next victim. The spell shot out again but this time the two left noticed the death eater's fall.

Draco turned around to see Ginny on the ground. Before giving them the second to realize what was happening Ginny shot another spell hitting the death eater next to Draco. Draco used this time to turn back and push Hermione into the deep dark never ending water.

Ginny watched Hermione fall without being able to struggle. She just fell so stiffly as if she was already dead. "HERMIONE"! Ginny screamed. She jumped off from the ground and ran over to where Draco was.

He no longer had the usual grin on his face. He was mad about the loss of his friends. He was more then mad. He was furious. He lifted his wand and before Ginny knew it she was flying back forcefully into the ground.

Draco slowly walked over to where Ginny lied. Ginny tried to move. All she needed to do was say one simple spell and he would be gone for good, but she couldn't move. Draco's last attack left her paralyzed. He picked her up from the ground and lifted her into her arms. He brought her over to the edge of the water where Hermione had fallen only a few minutes before. "I am going to tell you a secret," Draco said as he oddly smiled to the horizon of the water. Ginny suddenly felt Hermione's spell start to work once again. She decided to stay still until she was more recovered.

"The Dark Lord taught all of us a secret," Draco continued, "and that secret was to split our souls so that if tonight did fail we would all be able to reassemble and come back to life once again like he did. So as you see, everyone you just killed, they are already looking for their other soul. By tomorrow morning they will be alive again, while your precious family will never live again. Now my little Weasley dear, it is time for you to join the fait of the mudblood you care for so much." Draco moved his arms apart letting Ginny fall into the icy water.

Ginny's whole body stung as she fell deeper and deeper into the water. She let herself fall all the way to the bottom where she felt not the moist mushy mud of the ocean but the softness of human skin. Ginny pulled out her wand it lit up instantly. She looked at the body she fell onto and saw that it was Hermione. Quickly Ginny grabbed Hermione and tried pulling her up. Her body was released instantly from the ocean's surface. Ginny wrapped Hermione around her back and kicked off of the floor. With all of her strength she began to swim up.

_If your lungs just don't want to work today,_

_Then I'll perform a mouth to mouth until you're okay._

Ginny gasped as her head passed the surface of the water. She took multiple long breaths of air. She looked up to the cliff. There was no sign of Draco anywhere. Ginny didn't stop moving she continued to pull Hermione to the shore. Ginny swam harder then she had ever even moved before. She came to land quickly and dragged Hermione onto the grassy surface.

Ginny undid the petrifaction spell. Still Hermione didn't move. Ginny put her head against Hermione's chest to see if she was breathing, she wasn't. The only thing Ginny could think of doing was something her father had once told her about. It was a muggle way to unblock the airways. Ginny pressed her hands against Hermione chest and started to press up and down. She hit harder and harder as the seconds passed away.

Then Ginny remember the second part her father had told her about. She tiled Hermione's head back and pressed her lips against Hermione's. She breathed for a second then for another before going back to the chest thrusts. Panicking Ginny lifted her hands over head and pushed them down onto Hermione's chest. There was a cough and then water flew out Hermione's mouth and she shot up choking out everything that was inside her. Ginny through herself around the coughing Hermione and held her tight.

"Oh Hermione. Hermione, Hermione." Ginny held her so tight that it caused the two of them to fall back over.

"Ginny, I need to breath," Hermione choked out.

Ginny pushed herself off of Hermione. "Oh sorry." She said shyly.

For the first time that whole night Hermione began to laugh. "Oh Ginny," she said before she pulled Ginny into her. The two girls went silent holding each other tight. Ginny buried her head into Hermione's chest.

"I thought you died Hermione," Ginny squeezed Hermione tighter.

Hermione just brushed Ginny's hair. "Come Ginny, we should move. We don't want to go through another episode. Ginny shook her head and pushed away from Hermione. She watched Hermione get up and check the scene out. "There's no one here." Hermione reached out her hand. Ginny took it thankfully, not letting go even when she was fully up. The two girls walked hand and hand back to the field.

There was no one on the outside of the Hogwarts grounds. Hermione and Ginny continued to walk forward since it was all they could do. They had no idea where anyone was. It was eerily empty. Hermione wrapped her arm around Ginny pulling her in closer.

"Hermione what if we lost? What if everyone's d-"

"Hush, don't talk like that," Hermione said sternly. "They won't be. They just can't be."

Ginny nodded her head. "Hermione," she said again.

"Yes Ginny."

Ginny felt her heart flutter as she prepared the words she was about to say. "I don't love Harry."

Hermione stopped. She gently let go of Ginny. She faced Ginny turning her back on the world letting it know that it had to wait. "Do you love anyone?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know I'm not sure what love feels like."

Hermione looked away from Ginny. Her focused shifted to the ground. "Oh," she said in a small. "Well one day I am sure you'll find out." Hermione turned back towards the castle and began to walk again. "Are you coming?" she asked.

Ginny nodded her head and jogged to catch up to Hermione. "Did I say something wrong?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Of course not. It's just a silly thing to be talking about right now."

"Oh. You're right. I'm sorry." Ginny waited for Hermione to respond back but Hermione remained silent. They were almost at the front doors. By the time they reached it the war seemed so distant and far away even though it never ended.

Hermione starred at the Great Doors that lied open waiting for any trust passers to arrive. Ginny walked over to Hermione. She was about to hold her hand again so the two of them could embrace their strongest fears together, but the chance never came.

Before they could walk into the building Ron ran out of it his red hair flowing back as he did so. He grabbed Ginny and kissed her forehead. He then let go of her and grabbed Hermione. He lifted her into the air and kissed her lips. "We won!" he said as he put her down. "Harry killed the Dark Lord!" Ron grabbed Hermione's face and brought her close for another kiss.

Ginny turned her head. For some reason she couldn't help but look away. As she starred down at the ground she felt the pain of her body start to come back. Ginny suddenly realized Hermione's spell was only temporary. Ginny could have been running around on broken bones and she wouldn't have even noticed. Ginny's legs began to shake and her head became heavy. The world started to spin and suddenly everything went black.

A/N REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO FINISH THIS SHITTTT


	2. Part Two

If your muscles are wound up and tight,

A/N When I said review this "shit", I didn't mean it was shit. It's just the way I normally talk, when I refer to something instead of saying get me that thing, I'll say get me that shit. It's what I get for living in Jersey!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song! It's by the spilled canvas. I also don't own the characters and anything else that might seem familiar to you.

Connect the Dots

Part Two

_If your muscles are wound up and tight,_

_Then I will loosen up the knots until it feels right._

Ginny felt a cool feeling being pressed against her bare forehead. She slowly opened her eyes to see Hermione holding an ice bag against her head. "Morning my little fire," Hermione smiled down at Ginny.

Ginny went to stretch out her arms but found that they were too weak. She quickly put them back down. She let her eyes wander the room she was in. it was familiar, but she couldn't put a name on it. "What happened?"

Hermione smiled. It was a false smile, one that should be reassuring but was just quite there. "I guess my spell finally wore off. I'm really sorry about that. A healing spell would have taken too long to work, so I only put a pain reliever. It was a very strong one but it still doesn't heal the body." Hermione took off the ice pack and placed it on the wooden bedside table next to her. "You passed out."

Ginny rubbed her head. It still hurt. She couldn't think straight. Everything seemed like a blur to her. "But what happened?"

Hermione brushed the hair behind her ear making her nervous expression more noticeable. "We thought we won the war," Hermione paused and turned her head. She started to look at the doors, as if she couldn't say the words to Ginny's face. "But it turns out Malfoy had plans of his own. He planned Voldemort's downfall the whole time. Voldemort didn't teach the Death Eaters to split their souls, Malfoy did. He knew we would kill all of Voldemort's soul and he knew how to win over the Death Eaters. They were all in on it."

Ginny felt her head begin to spin. It was all starting to become too much. "So Malfoy's the new Voldemort?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes."

Ginny sat up from the bed. Suddenly reality became more then real. "Where am I now?" She looked around the room it was dark and dirty, with cobwebs hanging down from everything. The room seemed familiar but her throbbing headache stopped her from remembering.

"Sirius's house." Hermione told her. "It's the safest place we could think of, but I think we're moving soon. They think it's the best idea."

"How long have I been out for?"

"About two days, but don't worry. I was taking care of you the whole time."

Ginny's worried expression fell from her face being replaced with a smile. "Thank you Hermione," she said with her worries suddenly starting to disappear.

Hermione surprisingly blushed, catching Ginny of guard. "It's the least I could have done. I'm sorry I could have done more. The spell I gave you never healed the pain, it only numbed it. That's why you passed out so suddenly."

Ginny nodded her head. "It's okay Hermione. I'm fine now. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact I think you did everything perfectly."

Hermione's pink cheeks just got pinker, turning a slight shade of red. "Oh I wouldn't say that."

Ginny slowly lied back onto the pillow. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, suddenly feeling all of the aches and pains she had awakened with. She let out a small moan of discomfort that she was hoping would be unnoticeable.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

It was Ginny's turn to blush. "I'm just really sore."

Hermione put her pointer finger up as if she had idea. She turned and shuffled throw a bag that was on the bedside table. She pulled out a bottle filled with bright blue liquid and turned back to Ginny. "Where does it hurt?"

"Well right now it's mostly in my back."

"Well then turn on your back."

Ginny did as she was told. She turned on to her back and made sure her head was facing Hermione. She felt her shirt being pulled up then a cooling sensation as Hermione poured the blue potion on her back.

Hermione then placed her hands on Ginny's back and began to rub. "This will do the trick," she told her as she gently massaged her back. "I'll make all the pain go away."

_If your ears just ache from listening,_

_Then I'll supply the remedy in the melodies I sing._

Hermione caressed the inside of Ginny's arm. The blue potion rubbed in turning Ginny's skin a slight shade of blue before disappearing. "Did you hear about Luna?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny shook her head. "What about Luna? She's okay isn't she?"

Hermione laughed. "Oh yes, in fact I guess you would say she is more then okay. She has a girlfriend."

Ginny felt her heart stop at the words. "She has a what?" she said a little too quickly. It sounded is if she was almost disgusted.

"A girlfriend," Hermione said slowly. "She came out when school ended last year."

"Oh, I'm surprised I didn't know about that."

"Imagine what she had to go through. It must be scary confessing your feelings like that, but I heard her parents took it lightly, but they are the Lovegoods."

Ginny nodded her head. She watched Hermione carefully. It was an odd thing for her to bring up, epically considering what was going on at the time. "I think as long as someone loves someone else it's okay. Talking about love, how are you and Ron doing?" Ginny felt her heart speed up at the words. She suddenly wished she could take them back. She wanted to know what was going on between them but at the sometime she wasn't ready to get hurt.

Hermione stopped massaging Ginny. "I don't know Ginny. I mean he's a great guy and all but," Hermione stopped there.

"But what?" Ginny asked. "Is there someone else?"

Hermione shook her head. "Oh of course not! You know I'm not like that Ginny. It's just, I guess he's not what I want at the moment."

"Oh Hermione," Ginny sighed. "What do you want?"

Hermione shook her head. "I think we've talked enough about me. What about you? I'm sure if Harry wasn't so busy he would be in here too."

"That's the problem. He never is here. He broke up with me. I know it was only because of the war but ever since, I just couldn't have feelings for him, or any other guy."

Hermione looked at Ginny quickly, eyeing her down. "I'm sure he'll fix things with you when the time is right, or you'll find someone else. You're smart, funny, and really pretty, you have everything going for you."

Ginny just turned and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Hermione, I just don't know. I hope I find love, just like Luna did." Ginny felt her body suddenly become heavy. She let out a small yawn and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, but bloody hell Ginny, I just can't seem to fall in love, maybe I've just been dating the wrong type of people."

Ginny buried her head deeper into the pillow not hearing Hermione's last comment. "Can you sing Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Well I've never been the best at it."

"You don't have to, be. Just sing something for me. It'll help me go to sleep."

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "Oh alright, what would you like me to sing?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as you sing it," Ginny said with her eyes still closed. She was half away asleep at this point.

Hermione smiled at Ginny's words and began to sing a song she had once heard when she had first found out what a lyrical book was.

"_In fields of flowers _

_The sun shines down _

_Letting its light shower_"

Ginny turned again so she was facing Hermione. She opened her eyes and watched her sing.

Hermione didn't notice Ginny looking at her. She was too busy trying to remember the words to the song.

"_The children play_

_As the owl hoots_

_Signaling a brand new day." _Hermione looked at saw Ginny watching her. "Oh now you've just made this so much harder."

"Ignore me," Ginny said. "I'm just admiring you."

Hermione grinned. "I can't sing when people watch me."

Ginny suddenly had an idea. She pulled on Hermione's arm signaling for her to join her in the bed. "Come you must be tired too, you can sing both of us to sleep."

Without any objections Hermione crawled into the bed with Ginny. She snuggled under the blankets and lied her head on the pillow.

"Go on," Ginny said. The two of them were face to face on the bed.

"Close you eyes an I'll sing to you," Hermione tried making a deal.

"How about I sing to you, just so you know how terrible I am and how you have nothing to be nervous about."

Hermione laughed. "That sounds good."

"_If your feet hurt from walking too much,_

_Then I will tend to them, with a velvet touch._

_If your lungs just don't want to work today,_

_Then I'll perform a mouth to mouth until you're okay." _Ginny recited the lyrics to the song she heard on the muggle device her father had kept in his room. It played all sorts of music but this one had caught her attention the most and quickly became one of her favorites.

"_If your muscles are wound up and tight, _

_Then I will loosen up the knots until it feels right._

_If your ears just ache from listening,_

_Then I'll supply the remedy in the melodies I sing_."

Ginny placed her finger on Hermione's lips and touched it gently. "_Don't you just love the feeling of my fingertips, circling you lips_," she sung in a joking manner.

"_Don't you just love the desire taking hold of you, well I can tell you do._

_I know all your favorite spots, and tonight we will connect the dots."_

Suddenly the room became too still and the silliness Ginny tried to portray was gone. It was just she and Hermione looking at each with eyes locked.

"_Don't you just love the feeling of my fingertips, circling you lips_," Ginny repeated in a soft and tender voice. _"Don't you just love the desire taking hold of you, well I can tell you do," _Ginny said more slowly. Finally whispering Ginny repeated the last words in the song, "_I know all your favorite spots, and tonight we will connect the dots."_

The room went silent. Ginny felt a sudden chill go throw her body. It was because it was cold and it wasn't from fear but it was because Hermione's lips were on top of hers.

A/N The end! I'm thinking of making a sequal to it! It depends on how many people would read it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
